The forgiven and the forgotten
by angrykarin666
Summary: Azazel is a hybrid girl who's taken for a crazy person when she talks to a hive. Preds are coming and what adventures await her. ScarLex pairing PredalienOC pairing-M to be safe... based of dream i had.
1. Meet Zaz

Ever since I was little I've heard voices in my head... I never told anyone I talked to them openly when I was a child, but recently they hear me if I think hard enough. I talked to them openly until about a month or two ago when my mom said I was too old for imaginary friends. When I replied that they weren t imaginary, they were invisible, my mother yelled at me and told me not to talk like that...

She also sent me to weekly checkups with the school s child psychologist. Today was one of those days... As I walked down the hall timidly the other teens stared at me and poked their usual fun at Azazel Lasangria, the schizophrenic psychopath in the eleventh grade. I don t mind being called crazy or a weirdo freakazoid emo who wears guy clothes and is as flat-chested as a schoolboy in appearance. But I hate it when they all stare at me... Note my multicoloured - probably dyed since birth - hair, big - iris less eyes, black pointed nails, blueish-gray tinted skin and pearly - metallic - sharp teeth.

Now that I was in the shrink s office I was mostly safe from the stares... MOSTLY! Even the adults here stare at me... If anyone ever caught me changing for gym class they would see my blue-black skeletal tail which I wrap around my waist or it's matching spiky spine cover, both of which appeared about five years ago. Quite painfully too might I add! I lay down on the sofa and ignore my aching tail and back. The shrink stares at me asks "How are you, miss Lasangria?" I hate when people call me that... Curse this catholic school and it s hatred of my name. Curse mom for naming me after the devil. And curse this shrink and his toupee wearing fat head, huge glasses that make his eyes look like saucers, wide body and cheap suit...

I shrug off my inner anger and state emotionlessly "Bored..." He nods and asks "Are you still hearing them, the voices?" I nod and shut my eyes to avoid eye contact "On and off... They change occasionally, but they all have names. They tell me things, about me and themselves... I like hearing them, it makes me relax and feel at home..." He looks slightly disturbed for the split second I open my eyes. He changed his face to one of understanding, thinking I didn't catch him thinking I'm genuinely crazy.  
Do you talk to them? I think a bit and reply "Not out loud most of the time... The girl voice, Elizabeth, taught me how to think so they can hear it too... She called it 'hive-mind' and now I always talk to them using it..." The fat man nodded again and wrote something down before speaking again "Do you talk to them often? And you said the voice changes, how does it change?" I sneer and answer "I'm always tuned in, that's the thing with hive-mind, you hear them constantly unless you forcefully tune them out. And the speaker changes lots Elizabeth, Stephen, Bobby, Seth and Alexander are the most common ones. But sometimes others talk too, I don't know most of them as well though..." The shrink checked the clock and wrote something down quickly. "One last thing, what do they say miss Lasangria?" I smile as I tune in and space from the world around me... "They call me sister, Elizabeth mother and their home the hive... Right now Alex and Steve are talking about some sort of monster coming in a few days... They're warning me about it and saying to be prepared for it..." At that I smell him sweating nervously. He's thinking 'This girl isn't just schizophrenic, she's insane!' He passes me a bottle of new crazy pills to add to my collection.

My bathroom might as well be a friggin pharmacy at this point! I have to take these new ones twice a day to keep me from hearing the 'imaginary' voices... They've already drugged me with every anti-depressant, anti-psychotic, anger management, sleeping medication, tranquilizer, medication and emotional control pill know to man so why not try one more before putting me in a strait jacket and sending me to the crazy house!


	2. Azazel and the hive

Azazel sat in her room with a spacey look on her face. She stared at her weapon collection; daggers, knives of all kinds, a bo staff, a pair of sais, a Japanese katana, a medieval flail and a bow and arrow quiver. The seventeen year old had been slowly building her collection and secretly training with them for years. To her mother they were just wall ornaments that Azazel could never lift in a million years.

Zaz had taken jiu-jitsu, archery lessons, had a dartboard nailed to her closet door and ran every morning before climbing up and down a tree thirty times in a row, doing fifty chin ups on the bottom branch, doing twenty tail ups on the top branch, doing ten sit ups, doing ten push ups and of course jumping jacks…

The strange girl's daily routine before having breakfast, walking to school, walking home, doing her homework, practicing her aim with the knives and daggers, going for a swim in the woods' hidden pond and going home for dinner. Tomorrow was Friday and soon she would be ready for the danger her friends in the secret hive had warned her about. But for now she was going to start the trek to the pond so she could time her ability to hold her breath. She finally owned a waterproof stopwatch. It fastened around her wrist like a normal watch and looked rather stylish as well against her dark greyish skin.

AVPAVPAVPAVP

_Azazel, daughter, be careful… the monsters are among us and will kill you if they find you._

I'll be fine Mother! You and the others don't blend in with the humans like I do! You showed me what you look like and what our kind is called… I am a hybrid xenomorph so I can hide in the humans… You possess no means of disguising yourself from them…

**She has a point there Mother… she can hide among the hosts easily…**

_Seth, you underestimate the monsters' ability to track our kind… One way or another they will find your sister. And when they do they will put her through a fate worse than banishment…"_

Mother… Is there nothing I can do to help protect you?

_You can survive… As a praetorian merely surviving will suffice for aiding me… For once I am gone you my daughter will mature into a hybrid queen and take over the hive…_

Mother I do not know how to run a hive! I will be useless and weak as I always am compared to my brothers!

_Do not fear my child… When you reach your human caretaker's house you will find your brothers Seth, Alexander and Stephen there waiting for you…_

**Yeah sis! Me, Alex and Steve will protect you and keep you company!**

**Don't call me Steve! I hate it when you do that!**

_**Guys… We should be leaving now…**_

Just don't let the human in my home see you…

_**I will make sure it is done…**_

_**With that the conversation ended… Alex had ended it. Azazel always loved her oldest brother, he was always so nice to her! The forest seemed different to the hybrid girl, but she shrugged it off and continuing to her secret swimming pool despite the fact she felt something was watching.**_


	3. Hunters

-hunter's point of view-

This ooman was strange in more ways than one. She had a strange scent and was built like a male of her species. Her hair was several colours and her eyes were extremely dark. She was short at around five foot six and was abnormally silent when it came to her kind. Then again most hunters say the same thing about me! I'm a hybrid though… Father was my host and even though I started a hive on earth a few years ago he gave me a chance to redeem myself and be accepted by his clan. To be forgiven.

Now I was on my fourth hunt with him and his ooman hunting partner Lex. She was a nice ooman and a good fighter, but when it came to females even she could tell I had never found one the least bit appealing… Mostly because none had ever seen me that way either!

The ooman girl stopped in front of a small pool of clear water and looked around before removing her shirt. I closed my eyes to avoid being seen as a pervert, but once I opened them again I realized she was wearing an ooman 'bathing suit' as Lex called them. Hers was in two pieces like Lex's and was the same colour as the kainde-amedha exoskeleton back spikes I owned. On closer inspection as she entered the water, I noticed she had a similar spine and a hard-meat tail. She played with her own tiny wrist device and dove under the water. She skimmed the pool's bottom for a good few minutes before returning to the surface and throwing her shoulder-length hair behind her. She looked at her device again and smiled.

I was frozen on the spot… This strange creature before me had taken my breath away with just the mere sight of her flawless body. I had my eyes glued to her… Well they would be if I actually had any…

Unfortunately the beautiful hybrid girl had sensed my father coming and left quickly. I wanted to follow her to wherever she was going, even if it was to the ends of the universe… But the sound of Lex calling me advised me otherwise. As she disappeared from my line of view my father, Scar and Lex appeared below me. "Kainde-thwei, please come down here…" I sighed and jumped to the ground, uncloaking myself. "What is it? I was kind of busy…" Father lifted a brow "YOU were busy?" I nod. "I saw a strange girl enter the forest and she came here to swim. She left when she sensed you coming…"

Father laughed "You watched a female bathe?" I yelled "She wasn't NAKED! She was wearing one of Lex's bathing suits! And she wasn't just ANY female!" Lex smiled and teased "Sounds like someone has a crush! I want to meet this mystery stalkee of yours Thwei!" I tensed and went a dark green before growling "I do NOT have a crush! I just thought she was cute is all! It's not everyday you find another hybrid and especially a female! Sure I found her appearance appealing but that doesn't mean I like her!"

At my protests they burst into laughter. "THAT'S WHAT A CRUSH IS!" Lex roared.


	4. The legend of the prince xenomorph

That was close…" Azazel sighed before entering her house. Her human mother, a short brunette woman wearing a grey business dress, greeted her "Welcome back Zaz!" The hybrid smiled "Hi mom! I'm kinda tired… I'll be in my room." The human woman nodded and stated "I'm just heading out for work! You behave while I'm gone… Dinner is on the table!' Her mother, Maria Lasangria, was a hard-working Hispanic woman. She worked three jobs and provided all of Azazel's needs despite the girl not biologically being hers! She was a saint in her own way. The only reason she hadn't noticed the teen's changes was that they came with puberty so she never saw them. To her Zaz just had a skin condition!

Azazel wolfed down the steak her mother left out for her and threw out the corn accompanying it. Zaz had always despised corn and it's bland, simple vegi taste. Plus anything other than meat gave her indigestion! The teen smiled and went upstairs to her room. And just as her xeno mother said, her brothers were there. Alex was laying on her mattress, his unmistakable crowned praetorian head was the same beautiful colour as his body, a deep sea turquoise. Steven was a forest green drone with light green scars on his head from fights with grizzlies that constantly ploughed through the hive. He was in her closet.

And finally Seth was laying under her bed. Seth was a runner with light grey skin and a black studded collar. He got it from his host by accident and never figured out how to take it off. The tag read _Brutus _and made Azazel giggle. She rubbed her youngest brother's head and said "How about I get you a new tag with your actual name on it on my way home from school?" The hyper alien asked "**I can still keep this one too right**?" The hybrid nodded and pet her brother again before crawling next to Alex.

"Alex…" Her brother looked at her. "I… I sensed the monster… in the woods…"The teen stated as she shivered like a drowned rat. The aqua xenomorph sensed her fear for her close encounter and held her protectively. "_**It's ok… I wont let it get you…**_" Zaz smiled and cuddled with her older brother. It felt like as long as he was there nothing could even look at her and see her lying there. Then the hybrid smiled and asked out loud "Alex… Did mother ever tell you bedtime stories?"

The praetorian thought about it before answering "_**Yes… She tells the same tale to all the chartbusters and young praetorians… Would you like to hear it?**_" Azazel nodded and her mother's voice filled her head.

AVPAVPAVPAVP

_When the Holy mother empress of the xenomorph laid her first batch she laid six empress eggs, five queen eggs, four praetorian eggs, three drone eggs, two runner eggs and when the time came for her to leave this life she laid one final egg which would only open to the perfect host. The entire first hive searched their planet for the host it would open for… But still it remained shut…_

_One day, monsters, a race called yaut'ja, came to use the queens and empresses to breed in separate hives on distant planets. And every hundred years when they returned they would send their young to hunt the drones, runners and praetorians in the nest. The egg was kept in the monsters' possession until they landed on a certain planet, this planet. It sensed it's perfect host on the planet's surface and left it's egg behind to search for it. The monsters chased it until they found it latched onto the face of a well clothed human man. _

_The human man was the chief of his village and his daughter was at his side, trying to remove the unique face-hugger. The monsters stared at the humans. They were led to another intelligent race of humanoids by a face hugger and secretly thanked the unknown type of xenomorph for it. The chief of the monsters' son was one of the ones chasing it. And the yaut'ja prince fell in love with the strange new girl._

_He wood the human princess and sent for the rest of his tribe. The girl led his party to her village and her people saw their strange weapons and ships. They worshipped the yaut'ja as gods and soon the new xenomorph was ready to be birthed. The human princess had just agreed to be the monster prince's mate when the chestburster erupted from her father's chest. It was a xenomorph unlike any ever seen before. He was smaller than a praetorian with a crown of spikes an a spike ended barb. His back was spiked like yours, but longer, and he possessed the ability to breed both using hosts and a mate of any species… He was the first and only prince to this very day. Some say he slumbers in the earth…_

_Searching for his perfect mate…_

AVPAVPAVPAVP

"Wow…A prince xenomorph…" Azazel said with a smile. She was getting tired. She went to her pharmacy on the other side of the room and quickly told her brothers "Don't ever eat any of these… Each of these is here for a specific reason…" She quickly put a few pills from each bottle and a few liquids into a paper cup before downing the bottle and washing it down with a cup full of water. Stephen quietly asked "**What were those for**?" His hybrid sister crawled next to Alex again and whispered "Sleeping… Good night… brothers…" Then she fell asleep…


	5. KaindeThwei's affections

Azazel stretched and scratched the back of her head as she slowly rose from her slumber. "Ahhh… My neck is KILLING me!…" She groaned as she leaned her head to the side until she heard a satisfying crack. "Much better…" She smiled as she went over to take her daytime meds. "Three liquids from the top shelf, five from the bottom left, six pills from the blue container on the middle shelf, two and a half of the green pills from the left side of the counter, eighteen of the red anger management pills and two shots of tranquillizer…" She listed off as she took each one. Alex and Stephen looked at the sheer amount of drugs she was required to pump into her body on a daily basis and shuddered.

Zaz put on a baggy black t-shirt with the words 'Bite me!' written in red on the front and a pair of baggy camouflage pants. The hybrid left to start her routine with a smile as usual. She ran to the woods on almost silent feet until she got to her favorite tree. As she started to climb the immense oak another stared from the distance.

AVPAVPAVPAVP

The girl was back! She started climbing up and down the trunk of the biggest tree in the forest. Soon, after she reached the bottom branch, she did an ooman exercise called 'chin ups'. Then she went to the top branch and did a similar exercise with her tail. All the while her blood was slowly rushing to her head and causing her to smile. Once she did push ups and sit ups I realized that she was training! She ended with a jumping exercise before running in the direction she came from. Father would never let me hear the end of it but I followed her. My cloaking protected me from sight but my scent gave me away to many of the animals I passed, causing them to draw attention and go berserk.

She stopped at an ooman dwelling and opened the door. "Mom! I'm back from my run!" An ooman woman went up to her and smiled before saying "It's good to see you so happy Zaz, sweety!~" I growled at the pitch of her voice before staying silent. The door closed and I sighed when I noticed the presence of three other kainde-amedha in her home. I left to spare her small family the wrath of mine's plan to destroy all the hives on this tiny planet.

I should've guessed she had a hive… Probably a mate too! Man I hate women! All the good ones are either gay, dead, dieing, taken or not interested… Or a combination of them!

When I reached the woods again I noticed father and Lex standing there tapping their feet in agitation… I should've just lied and said I went to find prey… But instead I chose to be honest and told them I stalked my 'crush' from yesterday… And explained my disappointment when I found out she was probably already taken. Father smacked me on the back and told me the typical yaut'ja 'there's more fish in the sea' phrase: "There's more kainde in the hive, Kainde." I smiled, but my disappointment made it seem a bit pitiful to say the least…

Lex however stayed with her arms crossed and her face in a scowl. "You said 'chances are she's taken already' not 'she's taken'… which means there is a high possibility you just noticed a boy in her house and thought it was her boyfriend!" I shrugged "Yeah but there were three so-"  
"SO they were probably her father and brothers you moron! You shouldn't give up so easily!"

I thought it over a bit… They probably WERE her brothers! She definitely wasn't a queen and was far from any hive in the area, the drones were probably sent by the queen to protect her from danger! And if the queen wasted three of her sons on a half breed female then this 'Zaz' is probably a praetorian in line for the throne in the hive! Meaning that she won't have a mate yet! Praetorians have specific rules towards mating when it comes to the next in line to be queen!…

…And if father or Lex knew who she was they would kill her after forcing her to bring us to the hive!

I can't tell them what I know about her… But maybe I can persuade them to help me win her heart!  
"Now that I think about it, you're right Lex!" She smiled "Of course I am!" I grabbed her hands and said "And that's why I'm going to have you help me get her as my mate!" The woman's eyes went the size of saucers. "What?" Was all she managed to say in protest before I dragged her to the hybrid girl's house. 


	6. Rex and Chiva

I smiled and hugged my mom as I opened the door to leave for school. The first thing I noticed was that someone was watching me. Apparently my brothers noticed too because Seth jumped out my open window and into the tree across the street. He came down dragging another xenomorph by the tail. I stared at the boy he brought in amazement. A woman in armour ran up to help him. I held up my hand and she stopped "Seth! Drop him right now!" I yelled. The runner did as he was told before hanging his head in shame and climbing back into my room. I inspected the boy's tail for wounds before apologizing "Sorry about that! My brothers are pretty protective of me… He didn't hurt you, did he?"

The boy stared at me with nonexistent eyes and smiled as he shook his head. I stared at him not believing my eyes! Smaller than a praetorian with spikes coming from his head, a spiked tail barb and back spikes protruding from a spine like mine! I went green in embarrassment as he stared at me and blurted out "Alex pinch me cause I must be dreaming that mother's story came true…" My praetorian brother stared at the boy as well and stuttered to me _**"Is th-that w-w-what I th-think it is?" **_I nodded and replied "A prince."

AVPAVPAVPAVP

Lex gaped after the girl called me a prince, whatever that is. And before I have the time to ask her what a prince is Zaz is talking to me again. "I'm Azazel! But you can call me Zaz! What's your name?" She's blushing a bright green as she says it. I go the same colour "Kainde-Thwei… The girl over there is called Lex, her and my father call me Kainde." Azazel smiles at me and asks "What does it mean? Your name… Mine means devil." I can't help but answer back "Kainde is slang for Kainde-amedha which is what our kind are called in yaut'ja… And Thwei is yaut'ja for blood so…" She finishes "It means you have xenomorph blood! Your name's pretty cool!" I felt like I was going to die of a love overdose!

Not only did this Azazel call me royalty, meaning I had a better chance of getting her as my mate, but she also said she liked my name! The also obvious blush staining her face led me to believe she liked what she saw! YES! I may have my dream girl's heart after all! Thank you Paya! Thank you holy mother! Thank any other that may have been at work here! I wasn't going to die alone and I found a sexy hybrid lou'te-kalei! I officially LOVE my life!

"Your name is interesting… You're named after the ooman death god?" She nods and explains "My human mother found me alone in a church dumpster… Because of my skin and strange hair she called me Azazel… She also said it was because the church itself had feared me to the point they tried to dispose of me… Like how heaven disposed of Lucifer in hell and caused him to become Satan." Even through such a strange and disturbingly calm explanation of her name's origin her name was still as lovely to me. She then saddened and continued "Most people don't like it… Or me for that matter! … They all hate me, despise my very existence, make sure I know how they feel about me and make fun of me…"

I stared at her sad face and felt something pull deep in my chest, like a chestburster trying to escape it's fleshy prison… I put my arms around her and purred to her. "If you're your own name makes you this miserable… I could give you one… One only I could call you…" The hybrid girl stared up at me with those pure ebony eyes of hers "Only if I can give you one too." I nodded and she said "Rex… It's latin for King… To be honest it's all that comes to mind when I see you." I smiled and thought of a name unique enough for her… "Chiva… Your entire life seems to have been testing you and others seem to constantly ask you to pass their own trials so it fits you…" She smiled at me and hugged me back "I like it…"

I swear that I have never been so happy in my ENTIRE life! I had a female hybrid who not only gave me her own awesome pet name, I had given her a pet name of my own idea AND we were at LEAST on a hugging basis...

Life is looking good!

AVPAVPAVPAVP

Rex is purring so loud I can feel the vibrations traveling through his muscular chest. He, a prince xenomorph, is on a hugging basis with me! ME! Useless Azazel Lasangria the scary schizo in grade eleven catholic school who has a pharmacy for a bathroom and a freaky idea that monsters are going to attack her because a voice in her head named Elizabeth told her so! HA! Take THAT slutty teenage human girls! I'm covered more that an Amish nun and I STILL managed to have not only a person of the opposite gender attracted to me. But an actual, honest to goodness xenomorph PRINCE! Give me a golden ticket to heaven cause I just won the grand prize level of man and I think i'm about to die of happiness!

I looked up at my hunk of a xeno and smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

Well...

The mandable where his cheek was supposed to be.

Rex was awestuck, frozen on the spot, immobilized...

Then he kissed me back.

And I have to be honest...

Rex was a good kisser.


End file.
